Jarrett
Battle Doll | birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = | mask remnant = None | hollow hole = Unspecified | affiliation = Averian's Espada | previous affiliation = Privaron Espada | occupation = Espada #13. Agent of Averian | previous occupation = | team = Averian's Espada | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Dunamar, | marital status = | education = | family = | status = Active | resurreccion = Zapa }} Jarrett (ジャレット, Jaretto), formally referred to as Great White (頬白鮫, Hōjirozame), was an Battle Doll created and modified by Averian sometime prior to the to serve as his agent. Under orders from Averian, Jarrett managed to infiltrate Arrancar Army to monitor Aizen's activities until he was ordered to fight alongside 's Privaron Espada against Anika's vanguard over Kagamino City. However, Jarrett failed and was promptly killed in his battle with Kenji Hiroshi. Following the events of The Collapse, Jarrett and the majority of the Privaron Espada were resurrected by Averian to serve in his version of the Espada, with Jarrett being assigned the #13 rank. In order to subjugate the chaotic realm of after the destruction of the previous generation of Espada and to fulfill the desires of Averian, Jarrett was enhanced even further. Appearance Personalty History Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Kagamino City arc *Prelude to War! *Storms over Kagamino Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Braving the Waves arc *Clash Upon the Sands Powers and Abilities : Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: : : *' ': : This technique hardens the user's Reiatsu into the shape of a bullet and is then released in a swift blast of spiritual energy. The expelled energy was noted to be deceptively fast and could often catch an unaware opponent completely by surprise. : an Arrancar technique in which the user's reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō. This also allows them to fight some of the sword-wielding Shinigami and Arrancar barehanded. : Jarrett used his Pesquisa as a form of sonar. Keen Intellect: Garganta (黒腔（ガルガンタ）''Spanish for Throat, Japanese for Black Cavity''): Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. *'Descorrer' (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru, Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for Drawing Back/Opening): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. Zanpakutō Zapa la Vaina (鮫鞘 (さめざや); Spanish for "Sharkskin Scabbard"). Jarrett's Zanpakutō was sealed in the form of a large claymore-esque blade covered from tip-to-hilt in white-coloured cloth. The cloth served to both hide and restrict Zapa la Vaina's true form, which was that of a shark-like blade complete with a mouth at the top. Kenji found that Zapa la Vaina did not "cut", but rather "shredded". When not in use Jarrett carried the blade on his back. :Devourer of Souls (霊食い, Reikui; Literally meaning "Soul-Food"): Zapa la Vaina possessed the inherent ability to consume reishi. This extended to Kidō-based techniques, including Shunkō, as well as reiatsu-based techniques such as Kenji's various lightning-related skills. Jarrett could utilize this eaten reishi in a manner similar to Averian's own absorption skill, albeit nowhere near as potent, to bolster his own powers temporarily. :Agua Dominio (水司令 (アグア ドミニオ), Agua Dominio; Spanish for "Water Domain", Japanese for "Water Control"): Zapa la Vaina's primary power was manipulation of water, specifically the moisture content in the surrounding atmosphere. He could utilize a number of water-based abilities and effects using his Zanpakutō as a medium. As observed by Kenji during their battle, Jarrett needed to retain physical contact with Zapa la Vaina to utiliz his water-based abilities. :*'Vaho' (狭霧 (バホ), Vaho; Spanish and Japanese for "Fog"): :*'Agua Mundo' (水圏 (アグア ムンド), Agua Mundo; Spanish for "Water World", Japanese for "Water Sphere"): :*'Agua Cuerpo' (水胴 (アクア バディ), Agua Badei; Spanish for "Water Body", Japanese for "Water Frame"): :*'Tiburón Misil' (鮫魚雷 (ティブロン ミシル), Tiburon Misiru; Spanish for "Shark Missile", Japanese for "Shark Torpedo"): ::*'Tiburón Misil Bombardeo' (鮫魚雷砲撃 (ティブロン ミシル ボムバド), Tiburon Misiru Bomubado ; Spanish for "Shark Missile Barrage", Japanese for "Shark Torpedo Bombardment"): * : Jarrett released his Zanpakutō with the command "Hunt" (探索, Tansaku). Release of his Resurrección transformed Jarrett into a monstrous shark-like hybrid creature with razor-sharp fins and webbed limbs. The abilities already inherent to Zapa la Vaina whilst sealed where augmented and applies directly to Jarrett's body; he could thus absorb reishi through physical touch and utilize strengthened water-based abilities. Resurrección Special Ability: Jarrett's Resurrección allowed him to take on the properties of a Great White Shark. It granted him improved defense and greatly enhanced Water Manipulation abilities. *'Anguila Hierro' (鰻鋼皮 (アングリラ イエロ), Angurira Iero; Spanish for "Eel Iron", Japanese for "Eel Steel Skin"): Jarrett's Resurrección greatly enhanced his Hierro to a degree that bestowed him with immense durability to attacks and typically remained unharmed. Jarrett regularly felt no pain in this form and was generally able to ignore point-blank Hadō spells with little hindrance. A special property of Anguila Hierro was that it gave Jarrett great resistance to electrical-based attacks, allowing him to shrug them off with little discomfort. *'Enhanced Agua Dominio': Jarrett's Resurrección significantly enhanced the Arrancar's ability to manipulate water, including the abilities used with his base Zanpakuto. Jarrett's Enhanced Aqua Dominio allowed him to perform incredible feats he otherwise could not achieve in his base form such as the ability to remotely control water at a distance as well as wield immense bodies of water. This vastly improved his combat potential and overall lethality. :*'Violento Cascada' (激烈飛瀑 (ビロレント ウォーターフォール), Birorento Uoutaafouru; Spanish for "Violent Waterfall", Japanese for "Intense Waterfall From A High Place") : :*'El Maremoto' (大々的津波 (エル マレモト), Eru Maremoto; Spanish for "The Tsunami", Japanese for "Great Tidal Wave"): :*'Megalodón' (巨大鮫 (メガロドン), Megarodon; Spanish for "Megalodon", Japanese for "Gigantic Shark"): Resurrección: Segunda Etapa (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), resurekushion segunda etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level"): not yet revealed. Jarrett was known to have gained access to the form after joining Averian's Espada. Notes Trivia * was a Great White Shark Hollow prior to his transformation into an . * considered 3rd Espada as one of his kin due to them being both Shark-based . Behind the Scenes References & notes